Known couplings of this kind comprise stop elements engaging one another from behind in the direction of rotation of two coupling parts, with a rubber buffer being inserted between the elements to achieve torsional elasticity. These rubber buffers are blocks of full-rubber of comparatively small size compared to the couplings, whereby they are at least substantially and possibly totally stressed by pressure or tension by the mutually rotatable stops of the coupling parts.
The operational range of these couplings is characterized by only a very small angle of rotation. Moreover, such couplings are generally very noisy, that is, they transmit acoustic waves at the linkage which are practically unattenuated from one shaft to the other shaft which are connected together.